Souvenirs pluvieux & Présent ensoleillé
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Malgré la chaleur écrasante (et les protestations de Gintoki) l'entêtement de Kagura la pousse à quand même aller au parc. Malgré la chaleur écrasante (et les protestations d'Hijikata) la fainéantise d'Okita le pousse à quand même faire un tour au parc.


_**Salut tout le monde! Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai été inspirée par l'image qui accompagne cette dernière! Je m'étais demandée ce qui pourrait provoquer une telle scène, c'est-à-dire Okita caressant le front ou les cheveux de China Musume =D Et au final, plus je réfléchissais et plus les idées se sont imbriquées pour aboutir à cette petite histoire qui, j'espère beaucoup, vous plaira :) Ah et je m'excuse aussi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes!**_

 _ **Yosh!**_

* * *

Kagura essuya la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe avec un soupir à la fois irrité et épuisé. Gintoki lui avait prévenu que la chaleur aujourd'hui allait être particulièrement éprouvante pour elle. Mais poussée par son entêtement, elle n'avait pas pris en considération son conseil de rester à la maison.

La voilà donc dans le parc, assise sur un banc, l'ombrelle déployée au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger des rayons ardents du Soleil qui se dressait dans le ciel éclatant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle sentait ses caresses cuisantes sur sa peau blanche, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable.

Son regard suivait sa bande de copains qui arrivaient à supporter ce temps qui lui paraissait étouffant et s'amusaient en courant de partout. Kagura préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle avait horriblement envie de les rejoindre et de jouer avec eux.

Bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était un peu chagrinée par le fait que Sadaharu avait refusé de venir avec elle. Le grand chien avait préféré rester devant le nouveau ventilateur qu'avait acheté Otose.

L'un des garçons l'interpella :

-Oy, Kagura-chan, tu t'ennuies pas trop ? En tout cas, compte pas sur nous pour rester avec toi à rien faire !

-Tu peux mourir, petit constipé ! Attends d'avoir des poils au **** pour prétendre pouvoir tenir compagnie à la reine de Kabuki !

L'intéressé claqua de la langue devant une telle agressivité avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Tch ! Lâcha Kagura.

Elle sortit une boîte de sukonbu et en prit deux, qu'elle mâcha en même temps. La chaleur était si palpable dans l'atmosphère que l'ombrelle ne semblait qu'une simple feuille au-dessus de sa tête. Elle plissa les yeux et vit les balançoires devant elle légèrement onduler.

-Si ça continue, je vais finir par m'écrouler… Cette planète est horrible…

Du coin de l'oeil, elle perçut un coin sombre qui attira son attention. Un grand feuillage protégeait une partie de la pelouse du soleil, le gardant à l'ombre. De l'ombre… Une zone fraîche…

Juste après, alors que le garçon se tournait vers le banc pour narguer de nouveau Kagura, il trouva seulement un emplacement vide.

Kagura se laissa tomber lourdement sur la pelouse et s'émerveilla devant le changement considérable de la température à cet endroit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atteint un oasis après une longue traversée du désert. Elle caressa de ses bras et ses jambes les herbes doux, comme une d'étoile de mer. Elle regarda vers le ciel mais le géant amas de feuilles lui obscurcissait la vue.

Longtemps après, le murmure du vent se confondit avec le secouement du feuillage. Kagura était restée immobile, profitant du calme seulement rompu par la rumeur lointaine des enfants dans le parc. Elle écoutait sa respiration régulière. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à un tel moment, seule, sans risquer d'être interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un.

Depuis qu'elle était chez les Yorozuyas, entre les demandes querelleuses du part du loyer de la vieille, les aboiements de Sadaharu lorsqu'il réclamait sa promenade ou ses repas, les protestations de Megane en voyant le bazar à l'agence et en nettoyant à chaque fois tout lui-même quand il venait, la voix détachée de Gin-chan hormis lorsque son « trou du c*l » annonçait la météo à la télé, ses disputes avec la chat-voleuse lorsqu'elle mangeait tout le cuiseur à riz, leurs plaintes lorsqu'ils mourraient de faim, la vivacité dont ils faisaient preuve dans leurs missions pour la récompense à la clé...oui, depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait pas connu de tels chahuts quotidiens. Elle devait supporter plusieurs fois les disputes incessantes et l'humeur fracassante des gens du bar ainsi que les excès ennuyeux de paresse de Gintoki, mais toutes ces habitudes faisaient partie intégrante de son cocon familial.

Elle s'était envolée de sa planète pour aller trouver un autre nid, comme le disait Papy, avait atterri par une série de circonstances chez les Yorozuya Gin-chan, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait partir de nouveau. Elle avait trouvé sa place, auprès de personnes qu'elle chérissait (malgré ses élans d'aggressivité) et qui l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était, peu importe sa nature. Désormais, si elle devait déployer ses ailes de nouveau, ce serait pour voler au secours de quelqu'un.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et, après avoir attaqué son dernier morceau de sukonbu, elle ferma les yeux, profitant du gôut aigre de cet aliment.

* * *

-Oy, Sougo ! Je t'ai dit de revenir, je ne te permettrai plus de quitter égoïstement ton poste une nouvelle fois ! T'as des fiches à vérifier ! Tu m'écoutes ou non ?

-Non, je ne vous écoute pas.

-Teme, te fous pas de m…

Le roi des sadiques raccrocha, exaspéré par les réprimandes de cet accro à la mayo, et éteignit pour de bon son téléphone. Rester au dojo et travailler sous une chaleur aussi écrasante ? Alors que la climatisation était tombée en panne ? Qu'il le fasse et crève tout seul !

Sa veste sous son bras, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, tout en finissant son tupat goût framboise, il se dirigea vers son banc favori, derrière les balançoires. Cet emplacement n'était pas le plus judicieux, étant entièrement exposé au soleil, mais bon. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun coin d'ombre dans ce parc. Quoique.

Il balaya rapidement les alentours d'un air détaché, et haussa les sourcils en découvrant deux petites jambes dépassant d'un arbre. Apparemment, cet endroit était parfait.

Il se leva et s'y dirigea, mais la surprise l'arrêta lorsqu'il découvrit à qui appartenait cette silhouette menue allongée sur le dos, où dansaient les ombres des feuilles, la tête penchée d'un côté, les paupières fermées, la bouche entrouverte, laissant un filet de bave couler, une main posée sur son ventre, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration… Son ombrelle était fermée et reposait à côté de sa tête.

Okita s'accroupit près d'elle, sur ses pieds, veillant cependant à ne pas la réveiller. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller ainsi. Mais d'une manière plus brutale, plus amusante. Heureusement, il avait emporté une bouteille de tabasco, ayant hésité à offrir des gâteaux enflammés à son supérieur.

Il parcourut les environs du regard, mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas amené son gros chien avec elle.

Il posa son coude sur son genou et reposa sa tête sur la paume de sa main, sans quitter des yeux la China endormie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui un feutre, imaginant tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire sur ce petit minois.

Ses lèvres formèrent inconsciemment un sourire. Néanmoins, c'était tout de même dangereux pour une jeune fille de s'endormir dans un lieu si isolé. Enfin, il ne doutait pas que celui qui oserait toucher à un tel monstre serait vraiment le dernier des abrutis.

-Et qui voudrait d'une mocheté pareille ? Lâcha-il à voix haute.

Un oiseau s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes après avoir lâché un sifflement.

Les sourcils d'Okita se froncèrent légèrement, en constatant que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Il s'accélérait. Le petit doigt de China tressaillit d'une manière à peine perceptible. Une de ses paupières frémit très légèrement.

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, ce qui intrigua le capitaine.

-Oy, elle est…

Il se souvint alors de son espèce d'allergie face au Soleil, et se demanda quels symptômes pouvait provoquer une exposition à une telle chaleur. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe, il porta sa main vers le front de la China, s'apprêtant à prendre sa température. Mais le soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille l'arrêta dans son geste. Ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement sans que rien ne sorte de nouveau pendant un instant.

Okita se sentait désorienté, un sentiment qu'il détestait, qui le faisait sentir trop vulnérable. Et ce que ce soit cette fille qui provoquait cela en lui l'agaçait encore plus. Mais en apercevant cet air perdu et soucieuse qu'elle avait à ce moment, il ignorait que faire. Il se demanda furtivement s'il pouvait glisser un peu de tabasco entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Alors qu'il caressait machinalement la bouteille dissimulée dans sa chemise, la China lâcha dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe très développée du sadique.

-Reste…

* * *

 _Des gouttes d'eau coulent le long de ses joues. Des larmes ? Non. Pas encore du moins. Cela vient du ciel, un ciel couvert par de lourds nuages d'une teinte grise foncée, cette couleur qui lui est si habituelle. Existe-il une autre chose à découvrir à travers ce plafond orageux ?_

 _La pluie ruisselle le long des bâtiments délabrés et des ruines de bâtisses en pierres meurtries par le temps et les batailles incessantes sur cette planète._

 _Une odeur douceâtre de terre retournée, de résidus et de sang séché lui chatouille les narines._

 _Elle n'a pas de parapluie._

 _Elle ignore où elle l'a posé, et pourquoi elle ne l'a pas pris._

 _Elle se tient debout, dans une rue secondaire des bas-fonds. Elle porte le manteau jaune foncé que ses parents lui ont donné pour son anniversaire. La couleur n'est pas très jolie, mais elle sait que sa famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, et que ses parents ont souhaité lui faire plaisir avec ce cadeau. Alors, en étant consciente de cela, elle se sent heureuse, et adore ce manteau. Elle adore Papy et Mamy._

 _Elle fixe un point devant elle, et tout autour d'elle se fait engloutir par l'obscurité._

 _Elle ne voit qu'une ouverture blanche qui ondule comme un asticot. Sa main, une toute petite main aux petits doigts, se tend vers elle, comme pour l'atteindre, mais soudain, tout disparaît. Tout s'éteint._

 _Elle se mord la lèvre, sentant sa poitrine se comprimer, ses larmes lui piquer les yeux, son corps trembler de façon incontrôlable. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace douloureuse, en tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes, qui finissent par couler et laissent de longues sillages sur ses joues pâles. Elle laisse échapper de petits halètements, tandis qu'un mot s'échappe de ses lèvres, ou bien il s'agit juste d'un écho laissé par son esprit._

 _-Papy…_

 _Comme si le paysage répondait à ses souhaits, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, une silhouette, cette silhouette si imposante qui lui était familière, apparut devant elle en un battement de cils, lui tournant le dos._

 _Ses jambes se mirent à s'élancer toutes seules vers lui...mais plus elle avançait, plus il s'éloignait…Un sentiment de désespoir l'étreint douloureusement._

 _« Papy, attends ! Reste ! Pour Mamy ! »_

 _Ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, refusent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils l'étouffent. Ses jambes flanchent et elle s'écroule...pas sur le sol mais dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle cherche désespérément de quoi s'accrocher mais il n'y a rien._

 _Finalement, un cri s'échappe de sa bouche, elle ferme les yeux et se sent suspendue pendant quelques secondes, avant de sentir un contact froid sous son corps. Elle rouvre lentement les paupières et découvre un nouveau décor._

 _Elle est à l'extérieur, sous un ciel d'un bleu foncé, mais il y a des meubles qu'elle reconnaît également. La table basse pour manger. Le coffre à trois tiroirs de Mamy. L'armoire que Papy a construit malgré son caractère maladroit et qui sert à cacher ses produits pour lutter contre la chute de ses cheveux._

 _Après s'être relevée, elle sursaute en le voyant devant elle. Il est apparu comme par magie. Sa longue tresse vermillon, qu'elle insistait toujours pour la faire, vole au rythme du souffle silencieux du vent._

 _Son visage se retourne lentement vers elle, leurs regards, du même bleu océan, se croisent. Il sourit. Elle non._

 _Elle commence :_

 _-Grand F…_

 _-Dégage._

 _Ce mot lui transperce la poitrine, les mots se bousculent dans sa tête._

 _« S'il te plait, ne pars pas, je t'en prie, il faut que tu restes, pour Mamy, elle est malade, s'il te plait, j''ai pas envie de plus te revoir, je ne volerai plus ta nourriture, je ne pleurerai plus, promis, je serai grande, je te jure, je ne veux pas être seule, s' il te plait... »_

 _Une image s'impose dans son esprit, l'image de son frère arrachant le bras de...de Mamy, cette fois !_

 _Elle revoit son quotidien avant qu'il ne s'effrite rapidement après l'incident, eux quatre vivant dans la misère, son père, son frère et elle se battant pour le dernier morceau de poisson, leur mère qui réprimande son mari pour son manque de maturité...mais ensemble, formant une famille unie._

 _Elle revoit son frère qui lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser après un cauchemar, lorsqu'elle n'osait pas aller réveiller Mamy et pleurait en silence dans son lit. Mais son frère semblait avoir une ouïe sur développée, et entrait toujours dans sa chambre pour voir ce qui lui arrivait._

 _Elle éprouve de nouveau ce sentiment de quiétude que lui apportait la présence de son grand frère. Elle ferme les yeux et profite pleinement de ce moment, qu'elle craint de ne plus connaître._

 _Lorsqu'elle rouvre les paupières, tout a de nouveau disparu. Alors que la panique s'empare d'elle, alors qu'elle tend de nouveau la main pour attraper les derniers fragments de ce rêve, ses doigts rencontrent le visage de son frère...Son frère qui est devenu brun…_

 _-China ?_

...Hein ?

* * *

Ca n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Enfin ça semblait ne pas aller.

Sa peau prenait une teinte presque pâle. Rapidement après qu'elle avait laissé échapper son premier mot, elle avait continué à articuler des mots désordonnés, des débuts de phrases incomplètes. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, si bien qu'Okita ne put s'empêcher de sérieusement s'inquiéter de son état. Enfin, pour lui, s'inquiéter était un verbe un peu trop fort...disons qu'il était curieux…

Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était prisonnière d'un cauchemar qui semblait la toucher assez profondément.

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne dormait pas ? Qu'elle délirait tout simplement à cause de ce temps ?

Il se dit que s'il ne l'aidait pas alors qu'elle était dans un tel état, le patron n'hésiterait pas à le réprimander, ou faire il ne savait quoi. Et avoir l'autre vice-commandant sur le dos lui suffisait déjà.

Il commença par prendre sa température, une main posée sur son front, mais elle ne semblait pas anormalement élevée. Une autre goutte de sueur coula, comme une larme. Sans réfléchir, Okita arrêta sa course d'un doigt et la recueillit.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de porter la China jusqu'à l'agence. D'une part, parce qu'il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer dans la rue ainsi, et d'autre part, s'il la jetait sur son dos façon sac à dos, cela la réveillerait sans doute en sursaut. Qui sait de quoi pouvait être capable un Yato à demi endormi...

Sans enlever sa main de la joue de la China, il s'avoua qu'il était un peu déstabilisé de voir cette fille d'ordinaire si impétueuse dans une position aussi vulnérable de...faiblesse. Elle ressemblerait presque à une jeune demoiselle en détresse. Cette idée lui parut tellement absurde qu'il en rit brièvement.

Alors qu'elle continuait à souffler une série de mots entrecoupés, la main d'Okita monta un peu plus, et s'arrêta en rencontrant ses cheveux vermillons.

Une grande part de lui, pas du tout habitué à ce genre de geste, se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et l'incitait à soit verser le tabasco dans sa bouche, soit partir car ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais une autre part de lui, bien plus petite, continuait à caresser doucement les cheveux de ce petit monstre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la touchait ainsi, sans animosité. Cette petite part de lui ne désirait qu'une chose : calmer cette fille en proie à un mauvais tour de son cerveau.

Il entendait à peine le bruissement des feuilles et les voix lointaines des habitants du quartier qui venaient au parc. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la respiration de la China, qui semblait ralentir et reprendre un rythme normal. Elle avait cessé de parler et semblait s'apaiser.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, qui reprenait peu à peu de ses couleurs, il les sentit avant de voir qu'elle avait levé sa main vers lui. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura très légèrement le bas de son visage, ce qui suffit à troubler son coeur… un très court instant, il fallait le préciser. Il ne s'y attendait pas, voilà tout. Et puis ses doigts étaient froides, mais d'un froid doux. Puis sa main retomba sur l'herbe.

Après avoir émis un dernier gémissement, ses paupières frémirent avant de s'ouvrir lentement et Okita retira en hâte sa main, comme s'il craignait qu'elle le trouve en plein délit. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie qu'elle, ou même qui que ce soit, soit au courant de tout ce cirque qui lui parut incompréhensible à lui-même à présent.

Il fit attention à avoir un air détaché et neutre.

-China ?

* * *

Son esprit était encore embrumé par les dernières traces de son rêve après son réveil, aussi se demanda Kagura si lui aussi faisait partie de son cauchemar. Cela semblait très plausible, plus plausible que l'idée qu'il était près d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Alertée par la présence du sadique, elle porta sa main sur son visage, à la recherche d'un quelconque dessin grotesque qu'il aurait été tenté de griffonner durant son sommeil mais ne rencontra aucune trace d'encre. Rien de brûlant non plus sur sa langue qui indiquerait l'utilisation d'un quelconque aliment à base d'épices très fortes.

Son esprit n'était pas encore assez clair pour qu'elle fasse entièrement attention au sadique. Sa tête lui tournait un peu.

Elle se redressa lentement et étira ses membres pour chasser la sensation d'engourdissement. Elle fit brièvement le tri dans sa tête pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement de son rêve, mais en gardait un goût amer et se rappelait de ce fichu idiot qui lui servait de frangin malgré tout.

Son regard croisa de nouveau celui du capitaine, qui était resté assis et l'observait avec une étrange concentration, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse la première d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais, bien que son mal de tête avait disparu, elle se sentait peu d'humeur à s'engager dans une énième querelle avec son rival et préférait rentrer pour continuer tranquillement sa sieste ou manger un autre paquet de sukonbus. Ou les deux en même temps.

Elle se contenta de lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, voleur d'impôt ?

Okita ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant durant un court instant d'esquisser un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire dont il avait l'habitude pendant qu'il préparait un de ses innombrables sales coups.

Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Ce sadique était capable de n'importe quoi. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avec une pointe de méfiance, s'apprêtant à lui demander d'où lui venait un tel sourire. Mais, ignorant sa première question, il lui lança, sur ce ton sarcastique qui l'irritait particulièrement :

-La bête au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux se comprima dans une tension qui ne tarda pas à éclater, tout comme les nerfs de la jeune Amanto.

-J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES NARINES ET LES ACCROCHER A TON DERRIÈRE POUR TE FAIRE DEUX NOUVEAUX TROUS DU C*L.

-Vas-y, on verra si de moi ou de toi réussira en premier.

Alors que Kagura se jeta sur lui, les doigts en forme de crochet prêts à attaquer, des voix familières les interrompirent.

-Kagura-chan ! Tu es là ?

-Ouarf !

-Shinpachi ? Sadaharu ?

Effectivement, les Yorozuyas ne tardèrent pas à passer devant l'endroit où ils étaient, Sadaharu se précipitant en premier vers son amie, guidé par son odorat. Avec un aboiement traduisant son enthousiasme pour l'avoir trouvée, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, sous les rires de Kagura qui l'arrêta pour le caresser et enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure.

-Kagura-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Shinpachi d'un air soucieux.

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? J'ai fait un petit somme, et je n'ai buté personne si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. J'avais pas assez de force pour ça ~aru.

-C'est bien ça qui est inquiétant, répliqua Gintoki en fouillant son nez, un éventail dans l'autre main. Comment tu peux vouloir sortir avec un temps pareil ? Qu'il pleuve ou que le Soleil nous transforme en bifteck, il n'y a que les idiots et les gamins qui osent sortir jouer. Oh, mais c'est Soichiro-kun. Toi aussi t'es bizarre de sortir avec cette chaleur épouvantable.

-C'est Sougo, Danna. Evitez de me comparer à cette imbécile, s'il vous plaît, moi je voulais juste échapper à mon boulot, vous me comprenez, hein ?

Gintoki et Kagura protestèrent en même temps :

-REPETE CE QUE T'AS DIT ESPECE DE ***** ?

-Hé, tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas sérieux dans mon travail, ***** ?

-Calmez-vous et surveillez votre langage, des enfants peuvent lire cette fic' ! Les réprimanda Shinpachi. Désolé, Kagura-chan, on aurait dû venir te voir au parc plus tôt, mais Catherine-san nous a coincés en haut à cause du loyer…

-Vous vouliez jouer à la balançoire aussi ?

-D'où tu sors une raison aussi débile ? Répondit Gintoki en se grattant la tête. On devait juste vérifier si on n'allait pas te trouver agonisante sous le soleil quelque part. Mais bon, je t'ai un peu sous-estimée, tu es assez intelligente pour trouver un coin frais, à ce que je voie.

-Gin-chan…

-Allez, on rentre, s'empressa-il d'ajouter. Et plus question que tu fasses un nouveau caprice, d'accord ?

Kagura se sentit touchée par cette démonstration d'affection assez maladroit. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et sauta sur le dos de Gintoki, qui se tordit dangereusement.

-S'il te plaît Gin-chan, porte moi, je suis fatiguée !

-Aieaieiaieiaieaie ! Comment ça fatiguée, tu viens pas de faire une sieste ? Aaah, j'ai senti un craquement...mon dos a craqué ? C'est ça ?! Hein ?!

-On pourra s'arrêter dans un restau ? J'ai faim.

-J'ai dit plus de caprices, tu m'as pas écouté ? Et te mets pas comme, ça, en position de singe, ou je vais vraiment perdre ma colonne vertébrale !

Après avoir salué poliment Okita, Shinpachi rejoignit les Yorozuyas suivi de Sadaharu.

Okita les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent qu'un point indistinct.

Il était conscient de la force destructrice des Yatos, ce clan si puissant, si sauvage, vivant principalement pour se nourrir du sang de leurs ennemis sur les champs de bataille. Il était au courant que le père de la China était le chauve le plus fort de l'univers. Il ne pouvait l'affirmer, mais il se doutait que leur soif constante de sang et de combat ne se mariait pas parfaitement avec l'amour, familial en l'occurrence. Il ne savait ce qu'il en était des autres familles, mais à présent, il savait que la China avait souffert de ces disputes communs aux Yatos, à travers les paroles qu'elle avait débitées inconsciemment.

Ce n'était pas surprenant de voir des membres d'un tel clan vivre en connaissant de telles déchirures dans leur entourage, mais ça l'était quand même en voyant un de ses membres être touché par ces incidents au point d'être hanté de cette façon.

A vrai dire, il trouvait que la China ne ressemblait en rien à ces personnages extrêmement violents et dangereux qui constituaient la quasi-totalité de ce clan. Certes, elle possédait un caractère explosif et s'énervait facilement, mais il était conscient qu'elle n'impliquerait jamais de civils ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans ses combats. Ces derniers ne servaient pas à la rendre plus forte et encore moins assouvir sa soif de sang, ils lui permettaient de protéger les autres. Bien sur, elle était encore très jeune et peut-être que le temps modifierait sa mentalité, et qu'elle céderait à ses pulsions sanguinaires. Mais quelque chose lui affirmait que si cela se produisait, les Yorozuyas se chargeraient de la ramener, en y laissant leur peau s'il le faudrait.

Qu'elle ait connu un passé difficile, des blessures toujours ouvertes et des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais, elle avait à présent trouvé un endroit où rentrer, avec des gens qui se préoccupaient assez d'elle pour sortir par un temps pareil et venir la chercher.

Le patron avait raison. Il n'y avait que les idiots pour sortir sous cette chaleur.

Un peu vexé qu'elle l'ait planté là sans lui adresser un dernier regard, oubliant totalement leur querelle, et irrité d'éprouver un tel sentiment à cause d'elle, il finit par se décider à rentrer au QG, s'interrogeant s'il garderait le tabasco pour sa rivale favorite ou non.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable lecture et que, vous fans du Okikagu, avez été satisfaits!**_

 _ **Comme vous avez dû le constater (je l'espère...non?...ok...), j'ai également mis une petite scène entre les Yorozuyas, car leur relation me touche beaucoup! J'adore le Dadtoki et ses deux enfants! Parfois, rien qu'en pensant à eux, à cette petite famille, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je les trouve adorables et magnifiques ensemble...quoi, j'suis fragile émotionnellement et alors? Si ça te pose un problème, dis-le moi dans une review et si non, bah...poste une review quand même pour me faire part de ton avis =D**_

 _ **J'avoue qu'écrire la partie du cauchemar de Kagura m'a fallu pas mal d'efforts, ça m'a fait mal au coeur d'écrire de telles choses :'( Bouhou, je suis une mauvaise mère de faire subir une telle chose à ma fille...(je vais faire fuir mes rares lecteurs à force de parler comme ça)**_

 _ **Bon, à la fin, Kagura oublie complètement Okita, mais on sait bien que plus tard, leur relation évoluera assez pour qu'elle reconsidère ses sentiments envers lui =D Et c'est bien parti je pense!**_

 _ **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic'!**_


End file.
